A dream in A coma
by Hanaciel Jaeger
Summary: Hanamiya Makoto , mati karena tertabrak mobil , bagaimana kah detik detik terakhir sebelum kematiannya ? JELEK / 100 % DIJAMIN MUNTAH! B %%#@ #@##%!


**Ossu , Hanaciel jaeger(jelek) di sini , desu yo . MUWAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA , KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA. (Reader : napa sih nih Author , sedeng atau ape ) . ehem , oke fix , langsung to the point desu yo . Karena Hana lagi galau tanpa alesan (Reader : hah ? galau tanpa alesan?) Hana mau bikin ****CERITA GALAU ****alias koma – komaan #dijitak#. Hiks hiks ….. kali ini ada yang jadi korban ngenes , kones , kalo jones kan udah mainstream . jaa , ACTION ! #GUBRAAK!#jatohdarikursi#DUK!# (Reader : rasain lo , thor , gile sih).**

**A Dream in A Coma.**

**By : Hanaciel Jaeger (jelek).**

**Disclaimer : sama kayak biase , kurobas bkn punya aqu , kalo akyuu kan udh mainstream , melainkan punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi .**

**Warning : Gaje , Typo , OOC , Galau2 , Aneh deh , habis baca ini dijamin 100 % muntah.**

**ENJOY & PLEASE THE REVIEW !.**

* * *

><p>Kerumunan orang orang berada di jalan , jalan itu di penuhi darah , mobil rusak , seseorang berlumuran darah dan penuh luka terkulai tak berdaya di jalan tersebut .<p>

"Ya ampun , dia masih sangat muda , Kasihan sekali mengalami hal seperti ini." Bisik seorang wanita tua.

"Iya , masih betul betul muda , malang sekali nasib anak ini " bisik wanita tua yang satu lagi .

"Wa-waduh , bagaimana ini … A-aku akan memanggil ambulan ". Seorang laki laki yang kira kira berusia 26 tahun-an menelepon ambulan.

"Hey , bagaimana yang menabrak , apa dia tidak apa apa ? " bisik seorang pria paruh baya kepada istrinya .

"aku juga tidak tahu , lebih baik kita lihat dulu ." bisik sang istri pria paruh baya tadi .

Sosok yang berada didalam mobil duduk gemetaran dengan sedikit darah di kepalanya , gemetaran karena dia telah menabrak seseorang dengan mobil nya. Sedangkan sosok yang terkulai tak berdaya itu ….. yang berlumuran darah , luka di mana mana , tangan yang ternyata sedang memegang selembar foto yang telah dipenuhi darahnya sendiri, surai raven , kulit yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah , pakaian sekolah dan tas yang tertera 'KIRISAKI' . Ya …. Korban itu adalah …. Hanamiya Makoto .`

_**#FLASHBACK#.**_

"O-Oi Hanamiya , apa tidak apa apa jika kau pulang sendirian , ditambah kau sedang sakit , juga kau yang sedang **patah hati** ". Kata Hara , rekan se-team nya dalam basket .

"Ck , aku tidak apa apa"Jawab Hanamiya dengan wajahnya yang pucat karena sedang sakit panas , entah sejak hari itu kesehatan Hanamiya makin hari menjadi buruk .

Hari itu… Dimana Hanamiya mempergoki Kiyoshi , kekasihnya selama 2 tahun itu , melakukan ' itu' dengan orang yang sering ia panggil si mata empat di sebuah kamar , siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuuga Junpei .

"_KIYOSHI ! A-Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya ?!" _Geram Hanamiya menahan kecemburuannya .

"_hah ? kau tidak melihat apa yang kami lakukan sekarang ? dasar ." _Seru Hyuuga .

"_Ha-Hanamiya , aku dan junpei hanya-"_Yap, seperti biasa yang dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih yang ketahuan selingkuh , yaitu mencari-cari alasan , Itu lah yang sekarang akan keluar dari mulut Kiyoshi , sebuah alasan….

"_Haha…. Itu yang kau sebut dengan 'Hanya'?" _Tawa Hanamiya , bukan Tawa geli yang biasanya di tunjukkkan orang biasa , tapi tertawa karena penyesalan telah mau menjadi kekasih dari orang bodoh yang bodohnya tak tertolong , yang selalu tersenyum bodoh.

**BRAAK!**

Hanamiya membanting pintu kamar tersebut . Di sepanjang jalan , dia tertawa keras , matanya kosong , tepat disaat hari itu sedang hujan , dia membiarkan air hujan mengenai tubuhnya , tertawa akan …. Penyesalan…..

'_selama 2 tahun aku menjadi kekasihnya , dia bilang dia sangat mencintaiku, bohong ….. dia bohong…..Aku memang bersifat dingin kepadanya , tapi dia tahu aku juga sangat mencintainya dan tak pernah mengkhianatinya … Haha…aku memang bodoh … Hahahahaha'_ Hanamiya tertawa keras .Sampai esoknya Hara menemukan Hanamiya terkapar di sebuah taman.

"_HA-HANAMIYA ?! apa yang kau lakukan disini , mengapa kau tidur di sini sih ?"_ tanya Hara panik .

"_ng ? aku disini karena hahahaha…. Putus asa hahahahahahaha…." _Hanamiya berkata seperti itu dengan tatapan kosong karena mentalnya yang nyaris rusak .

"_cukup Hanamiya , apa yang terjadi ?" _Tanya Hara .

"_Kiyo-Kiyoshi hahahhahaha, be –bercinta dengan si mata empat sialan itu hahahahahaha"_ .Cukup , bagi Hara , Hanamiya menjadi setengah gila setengah normal . Ia membawa Hanamiya ke rumahnya dan mengurusnya .

"_Hanamiya …. Badan mu panas sekali ….." _Hara sangat terkejut begitu mengetahui Hanamiya sakit panas karena hujan itu .

"_Hahahahhahahaha , be-begitu ? baguslah …. Sekalian saja aku mati hahahahahhahahaha" _. Tatapan kosong masih saja hinggap di mata Hanamiya.

"Hanamiya kumohon , sadarlah , aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu seperti !" Hara langsung memeluk Hanamiya , Yap , sebenarnya Hara menyimpan perasaan pada Hanamiya selama ini . Mata Hanamiya membulat , dia pun akhirnya menangis dalam dekapan Hara.

Itulah yang terjadi sampai akhirnya mental Hanamiya pulih , tetapi kesehatannya tetap semakin memburuk , Hanamiya sendiri juga bingung hanya karena panas bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini , setelah di periksa ,

''_Pasien ini terkena depresi "_ . adalah yang dokter katakan .

Hanamiya memutuskan unutk pulang , saat dia sudah mau sampai tiba tiba ….

BRAAK !

Sebuah mobil menabrak Hanamiya yang masih belum bisa melupakan Kiyoshi ,dia memegang selembar foto dan memeluknya , Hanamiya terkulai dengan selembar foto di pelukkan nya.

_**#FLASHBACKEND#.**_

Kini , semua siswa Kirisaki Daiichi berkumpul di rumah sakit tidak terkecuali Kiyoshi . Sumpah .Kiyoshi sangat menyesal , hatinya gelisah menunggu Hanamiya sadar . Begitu mengetahui bahwa Hanamiya bukan hanya sekedar tidak sadarkan diri melainkan koma . semua lemas , terutama Kiyoshi .Ia menjambakki rambutnya sendiri .

'_bodohnya aku saat itu …..' _

Sementara itu , Hanamiya yang berada di alam mimpi pada koma nya . Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sampai dia bisa berada disini , tiba tiba dia teringat bahwa dirinya mengalami kecelakaan karena patah hati .Ia tahu , ini pasti mimpi .Lalu ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang , dari cahanya itu terdengar suara ….

'_Makoto , aku akan membangunkan mu sementara ke dunia lagi , aku tahu kau masih mempunyai keinginan yang belum tersampaikan kepadanya , cepatlah …. Waktu mu tidak banyak ….'_

Sinar terang itu menyelimuti tubuh nya , Hanamiya tersadar, mata emerald nya yang masih kabur karena baru sadar itu melihat sosok bayang bayang berambut coklat , dia tahu jelas sosok itu , sosok yang menyakiti hatinya . Tapi dia ingat mimpinya , dengan sisa tenaga yang ia milikki , ia memanggil Kiyoshi dan memeluk tangannya .

"Ki-Kiyoshi…" Panggil Hanamiya dengan parau .

"Y-ya , Hanamiya ? Tapi-"Perkataan Kiyoshi terselak .

"Kiyoshi …kau sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi ? " tanya Hanamiya dengan mata yang sudah siap mengalirkan air mata .

"Te-tentu saja aku masih mencintai mu Hanamiya , maaf kan aku soal yang waktu itu " Kiyoshi juga akan mengalirkan air matanya , air mata penyesalan yang tulus .

"Tidak apa Kiyoshi , tapi …. Bisa kah kau menjajikan ku sesuatu ?"Pinta Hanamiya yang sudah mengalirkan air matanya .

"Y-ya , apa pun itu " Kiyoshi mengusap air mata Hanamiya .

"Tolong…jangan lupakan aku selamanya , Kiyoshi ….. " Hanamiya tersenyum tulus sambil menangis , sekaligus menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir . Monitor jantung mulai menunjukkan tiada lagi detak jantung di tubuh Hanamiya .

"HA-HANAMIYA ! JANGAN MATI , O-OI , HANAMIYA !" Kiyoshi menangis sangat kencang .Semuanya menunduk sedih dan menangis.

.

.

.

#

.

.

Hari pemakaman Hanamiya tiba , hujan turun deras , semua berpakaian hitam ,karena rasa kesedihan atas kehilangan seseorang yang dikenal dengan sebutan 'Bad Boy' , yang selalu memberikan menu latihan kejam , yang selalu memberikan senyuman licik dan meremehkan .Bunga-bunga diletakkan di nisannya , nisan yang bertulis 'Hanamiya Makoto' .

"Hanamiya … maafkan aku…"Kiyoshi menangis tidak memperdulikan apapun.

Penyesalan yang sangat besar karena telah mengkhianati kekasihnya sendiri selama 2 tahun itu , 2 tahun bukanlah waktu yang cepat .

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai , fic nista dan gaje ini selesai , TAMAT . mind to review ?<strong>


End file.
